One Jacket, one Moment
by tinybee
Summary: Loki and Harry meet and a relationship is formed, until eventually Loki leaves. They are re-united but under bad circumstances. Harry can't seem to fight Loki who, if he can't have servitude, wants to watch the world burn. Loki/Harry SLASH


**I do not own Harry Potter or the Avengers; they belong to their rightful creators.**

**WARNING: SLASH. It is AU for Harry Potter from after the battle at Hogwarts during DH; AU from the end of Avengers. Harry eventually turning Asgardian. This is also unbeta'd.**

**Established Harry and Tony friendship.**

**Pairings: **Loki/Harry

**Timeline for events at the end.**

**AN: I also apologize if at some points t e one shot seems rushed. I did the story in different sections and then put it together. But it's still a Loki/Harry fic! Yay! :D**

* * *

Frigga smiled at her eldest son and patted the stone seat next to her in invitation.

"Let me tell you a story," Frigga said, "about your brother and your young Midgardian friend."

Thor wanted to decline but at the warning look his mother sent him, he changed his mind and quickly sat down.

"Now sometimes there are moments where a person's future could be completely changed, altered by one insignificant little thing. For Harry it was forgetting to put on a jacket as he left his flat one morning."

"Mother," Thor interrupted, "I don't understand why this is important. I came to you to see if you cannot appeal Loki's sentence."

Frigga gave her son an admonishing look. "The moment Harry left his home without that jacket was the moment I saw your brother's future. My sight may not be like our Heimdall's, but it is just as reliable. Loki's future before was lonely, dark, and it threatened the lives of many. But when I saw Harry appear, I knew. And even though I cannot see clearly, what is to come for Loki will be a life of love. However he will experience challenges; as does everyone when it comes to the heart."

Tapping Thor on the knee, Frigga looked up at the sky. "You need to understand how Loki changed, and why your father chose the punishment he did. Our Odin All-father always has a reason for what he does, and if you listen well you might understand. Now let's start with that jacket." Frigga shifted so that she was looking at her son properly. "If he had grabbed it as he left, then Harry would never have taken refuge in a local café, and he would never have met your brother. I will always be forever grateful that fate changed her plans. Everything slotted into place perfectly," Frigga looked over to her blue-eyed child, "from that piece of clothing, to his friendship with the Man of Iron, it seemed as if it was all designed for the two of them to meet…"

* * *

Relief was what Harry felt as he pushed open the café door and hurried inside. Warmth immediately surrounded him, chasing away the chill as Harry gave his arms one last rub and headed over toward the counter. He settled himself down comfortably on the high seat.

"Just a hot chocolate," Harry said as one of the servers stood in front of him, "Thanks."

"That'll be one dollar eighty-five," The blonde poured him a mug before she noticed that he was shivering.

"You were out there without a jacket?" The waitress asked incredulously.

Harry smiled sheepishly as he handed over the money.

"I was late for a meeting with a friend and forgot it."

The woman sighed and left him with a smile of her own.

Harry wrapped his hands around the mug and enjoyed the heat it produced. Eventually he lifted the cup and gently blew before taking a cautious sip, eyes wondering over to the other customers.

One individual caught Harry's attention and Harry found himself studying the tall man curiously. The stranger was handsome despite the slightly weathered look he carried, enhanced by his almost too-pale complexion against his slightly too long black hair that had been slicked back. Something just felt off about him but Harry couldn't put his finger on it. The man apparently felt Harry's gaze and looked up, pale-green eyes locking on Harry's own bright ones. Harry quickly ducked his head, cheeks flushed with embarrassment.

A few seconds later Harry bravely took another peek at the man from under his fringe. The man was staring back at him with an almost quizzical expression, although he did raise a brow when Harry met his eyes again. With a silent curse Harry took a large gulp of his hot chocolate and forced himself to stare hard out the window.

With his attention focused outside, Harry didn't sense when someone came up behind him.

"You are different," a cultured voice startled Harry so badly that he nearly spilt his drink. His head shot up and he stared wide eyed at the man that stood towering over him. The man seemed amused by Harry's reaction and gracefully slid into the seat next to him. "I am Loki," the man told him.

"H-Harry," he stuttered.

Loki quirked his lips and tilted his head. "You are not like these… people. You have power."

Oh. Harry cleared his throat. Harry didn't know if this Loki knew about magic or not, but if Loki was getting the same weird feeling that Harry was getting off of him, then it was possible.

"Maybe its magic," Harry joked, keeping his voice quiet so no-one would overhear.

Loki stared at Harry for a long moment before he grinned. "A wizard; your magic is what I felt when you arrived."

Harry relaxed.

"You're one too then, I hope?"

A strange look passed over Loki's features. "I have magic, yes."

"And you can feel magic?" Harry was impressed. "You must be powerful."

Loki smirked. "You must have some power too for you sensed mine."

"I think even a squib could sense your magic," Harry said with a blush, "It's coming off you in waves."

Loki laughed, "I shall take that as a compliment."

Harry didn't think he could get any redder, but by the way his cheeks warmed even more, he was wrong. Harry ducked his head and prayed that Loki wouldn't call him out on it.

Loki's lips were pulled into a wider smile.

"You wear red well," Loki taunted lightly and Harry scowled at him. "I am interested in seeing just how dark that blush can go."

Deep breaths Potter, Harry ordered himself.

"Well you're not going to find out," Harry said decisively.

"We'll see," Loki replied.

Flustered, Harry scrambled for some witty comeback but Loki beat him to it.

"Tell me why you walk amongst those who are oblivious to magic." Loki ordered him.

Frowning at the handsome man, Harry never-the-less answered. "It's because they don't know who I am. I can be whoever I want without the expectations of my own kind forcing me to become someone I'm not." Harry hurriedly finished as Loki went to ask a question. "I don't really want to talk about it." Especially to a stranger, Harry mentally added.

"What do you do?" Loki asked instead.

"I work for Stark Enterprises," Harry said, "You know that magic doesn't work well with electricity so Tony's trying to stabilise the two and then wants to actually combine them. It's actually pretty interesting."

Loki's eyes gleamed at that bit of information.

"You would be known to the government then, seeing as you work for Stark," Loki mused. "The mundane having a wizard work for them. And why you? Why now? Harry Potter…"

"Yes..?" Harry asked uneasily.

"That is all for now," Loki decided. "I will take my leave."

Thrown by Loki's abrupt announcement Harry couldn't hide his disappointment.

"Oh," was all Harry said.

"Quite," Loki was amused. "No matter we will meet here again next week; same time."

"We will?" Harry was taken aback by Loki's assumption.

"You will turn up." Loki said as he stood up. He lent down then and stared into Harry's eyes. "Next week we will speak again. You are a very interesting individual, Harry Potter."

"You too?" Harry was graced with a sharp smile before Loki left the café.

Harry looked through the window and searched for Loki but the man was already lost to the crowd. Loki. Harry's stomach twisted pleasantly when the man's handsome face appeared in his head. He had only just met the stranger and he was already on Harry's mind.

* * *

A week later and Harry did show up. And the week after that, and then again after that. By their fifth meeting Harry was almost completely comfortable around Loki. Maybe sometimes Loki would say or do something that sent a shiver of unease down Harry's spine, but then Loki would speak again and the strange sensation went away and then Harry would really enjoy his time with the stranger that was well on his way to stealing his heart. Somehow the man got Harry to tell him things that Harry would only tell Ron and Hermione. The first time Harry realised he'd done so he had stammered and thought about leaving but Loki would just raise an eyebrow before changing the subject, making Harry momentarily forget that he shared something he would normally have kept guarded with a man he barely knew.

"Tell me about Tony Stark," Loki said, pulling Harry out of his thoughts as he stirred his coffee.

Harry looked at him with surprise.

"There's not much to tell. I met him after I shielded him from several rockets that some nut job sent at him. Thankfully he already knew about magic. After that he offered me a job in helping him with stabilising anything electrical in the presence of high concentrations of magic. Mostly I'm just hexing things."

"I thought that people like him were not allowed to know of your existence."

"Not usually," Harry agreed, "but there are special cases, and Tony is an example of that. The damn man doesn't know when to keep his nose out of things. He's known about our existence for years, and after getting to know him, I can say that I'm not all that surprised."

"An intelligent man."

"Most definitely," Harry said, "just listening to him going on about something or other makes my head hurt. He's a brilliant inventor."

"He is iron man," Loki stated.

"With an ego the size of Manhattan," Harry grinned.

Loki sneered. "Arrogant."

"Tony grows on you," Harry said bracingly. "But yeah, he can be an arrogant, self-centred arse."

Loki hummed and sat back in his seat. "Let us talk about something else now."

"Like what?"

"Like why you quit the aurors."

"How did-"

"You are Harry Potter," Loki said. "Last time we spoke you told me how you were glad that you were in such a quiet place, magically speaking, and that you didn't have to worry about someone recognising you. When you did not elaborate I decided to find out about you myself. I was curious."

Harry felt a little disappointed. He had hoped that he would befriend Loki without the title of 'The-Boy-Who-Lived' hanging over them.

"I don't care about your past achievements," Loki said before Harry closed himself off. "If I did then I wouldn't want to know more about you and instead focus more on your fighting prowess."

Harry studied Loki's face for any sign of deceit. Loki just stared back at him steadily. Harry finally nodded and ran a hand through his hair. "Okay, uh, there's not much to tell. I resigned from the Auror department because I've enough fighting bad guys to last me a lifetime."

"The war, yes," Loki tapped the table with his fingers. "You fought a powerful wizard several times your age and won."

"Yeah, well," Harry shifted in his chair uncomfortably.

"I find that impressive," Loki continued.

"It was luck," Harry said looking away.

"Harry," Loki waited until the wizard met his eyes, "I meant no offense. I have only recently learnt of this magical war and of your involvement in it."

Harry examined Loki's expression again for any hint of a lie before he smiled and relaxed.

"I don't like to talk about it is all. It's not your fault."

Loki returned Harry's smile. It took Harry longer than he would have liked for him to remember that he still needed to finish his answer.

Eyes falling to Loki's long fingers, Harry spoke. "I wanted a change of scenery. I needed to get away from the wizarding world for a while and America only has a small colony further east of here. The likelihood of running into a witch or wizard here is slimmer. I don't want to fight anymore."

"That's good," Loki praised. He dismissed the questioning look Harry wore with a sharp grin. "I've grown fond of you. I don't know why."

"Maybe it's because of my charming personality?" Harry joked.

"Maybe," Loki nodded with a smirk.

Harry's cheeks pinked and he smiled.

Loki reached over and brushed his fingers along the reddened skin, satisfaction clear on his face when Harry blushed even more. His heart sped up as Loki's fingers stroked his cheek and he didn't dare speak lest the other man pulled back.

"I still want to see how red you can become," Loki's voice was quiet. "I also wish to see how far down that blush goes." His eyes fell to Harry's neck which colour now matched the rest of his face. "I once thought that it would have been unattractive but I think you wear the colour rather well."

Harry didn't think he'd ever been so embarrassed before. Having someone touch him and look at him in such a way made Harry want to both hide and soak up the attention. Under Loki's appreciative gaze Harry found himself leaning towards the second.

It was also then that hope bloomed in his chest. Maybe Loki actually returned his growing feelings.

* * *

Three months after their initial meeting and Loki finally took his first step into Harry's flat. Hovering behind him was the nervous wizard who was watching Loki's face for his reaction.

"It is quaint," Loki said as he took a look around. "It is very you." He ran his fingers over a small wooden ornament of an owl, Hedwig, Harry remembered with fondness. Hagrid had carved it for him after the war. He turned his eyes back to Loki who had stopped and was now staring curiously at the moving photo of a group of redheads on the wall.

"The Weasleys," Harry said with a smile. "They're practically family."

"What about your real family?" Loki asked.

"My parents died when I was little," Harry said, eyes going to the photo of a young couple on a corner table. "I grew up with my muggle aunt and her family. We didn't get along."

Loki walked over and picked up the picture. He studied the man and woman smiling up at him with a critical eye. "You look like them." There was something in his tone, something akin to longing that made Harry go over to him.

"What about your family?" Harry asked him.

"I don't have any," Loki's voice became frosty. Harry winced when Loki replaced the picture on the table a little harder than necessary. "I never needed them in the first place."

Harry awkwardly shuffled his feet. The atmosphere was suddenly tense and heavy and Harry didn't know what to do or say to lighten Loki's mood. So he just reached out and touched the taller man's arm hesitantly. Loki stiffened and stared down at the calloused hand with a strange expression. Then Harry felt the muscles under his fingers flex and relax.

"Maybe we should stick to asking each other about our favourite colours and dessert types instead," Harry suggested with a cautious smile.

"I believe that is agreeable," Loki conceded.

"Okay," Harry relaxed, "well, my favourite colour is blue and I have a love for treacle tart."

Loki raised a dark brow but followed Harry's lead. "I prefer the colour green and since I have been here I have rather enjoyed the coffee cake. I also like the dark," Loki smile was all teeth. "You get so much more done without anyone else trying to stop you."

"That I'd have to agree with," Harry said, remembering his less dangerous excursions with his friends back at Hogwarts. "Flying, that's what I love doing when I'm not working for Tony."

"Creating chaos," Loki offered, "with or without magic. The results are always so satisfying."

"You'd get on so well with George," Harry laughed. "He loved causing mayhem. Still does from time to time…"

Loki instantly picked up on Harry's melancholic mood, and the wizard soon found himself sitting down on the sofa with Loki beside him.

"We both seem to have a habit of saying the wrong thing," Loki stated, "A lot of good memories tarnished by time." Loki abruptly moved position until he was leaning against the arm of the sofa, facing Harry. "I will tell you a story from my past and you will do the same. This way we will not accidently bring something up that is unsettling."

Loki then began to weave a story about how a young man was forced to pretend to be a woman in order to retrieve one of his most priced possessions that had been 'misplaced'. When Harry asked what it was, Loki's eyes flickered before he settled on a watch, gifted to the man by his father. Harry's fingers sought out the worn watch that Mrs Weasley had given him on his seventeenth birthday, and he understood why that man would have wanted it back. It didn't make it any less funny as Loki regaled a moment where the man was forced into a dance with a rather forward bloke that insisted on wooing the man's heart before the night was through. Later Harry shared about when he decided that it was a good idea to buy a motorbike, in honour of his late godfather when he turned eighteen.

"The bike lasted only an hour in my care before I managed to crash it into the side of my neighbours' house." Harry laughed, "Mrs Winters was furious. I smashed a window and destroyed her prized flower patch. And when Mrs Weasley found out…" Harry shuddered. "I've kept it in storage ever since."

"This woman scares you even now?" Loki was amused.

"You've never met her," Harry said, "She's terrifying when she's angry. That was the only time I've ever seen her that mad at me."

Loki didn't look convinced but he held his tongue on the matter. Instead Loki told Harry of when he charmed the mirror of a fellow he know into showing an ugly reflection of himself, making him believe that it was how he truly looked for hours before someone forced Loki to reverse the spell. Harry was reminded of Lockhart and grinned to himself as Loki went into further detail of how the man had a break down and locked himself in his rooms until someone broke down the door.

* * *

A month later found Harry waking up next to Loki. It was not the first time and it would certainly not be the last if Harry had anything to say about it. After a satisfying stretch Harry rolled over and stared at Loki. Giving the watchful man a smile Harry kicked the blankets off the both of them, grinning at Loki's groan before he climbed out of bed and snatched up a pair of clean boxers from the bundle of clothes he had set out the night before.

After picking up his trousers Harry pretended not to notice Loki's eyes on him as he shoved one leg through the denim material. It was only when Loki himself got up that Harry got his chance to stare at Loki's naked body before his clothes magically materialised and covered his skin.

"I wish you wouldn't do that," Harry pouted as his fingers made quick work on the buttons of his shirt.

"And I wish that you would remain naked in bed with me," Loki replied. "If I cannot have what I want what makes you think that I'd allow you to get what you want?"

"Because you're a kind and wonderful human being?" Harry offered.

"I am none of that," Loki scoffed with distaste.

"Oh I don't know about that," Harry grinned and headed out to the living room.

"I am a powerful and cruel individual," Loki argued. "And you will do well in remembering that."

"Yeah, to flies," Harry yelped then laughed when Loki grabbed him and started to tickle him. "No! Stop! I'm – Ah!" Harry wriggled and tried to catch the dancing hands, "I'm sorry! You're a really mean man!"

"And powerful?" Loki demanded with an impious grin.

"Yes, yes!" Harry gasped. "Powerful!"

Loki released him and Harry quickly put space between them. Breathless, Harry tried to give Loki a glare but the man laughed and made to move towards him again, causing Harry to run round to the other side of the sofa.

Loki went to say something when a loud knock on the door startled the both of them. Harry and Loki shared a look before Harry went to answer it. Dodging the threatening fingers that reached for him, Harry made it to the door and opened it, coming face-to-face with his next door neighbour, Mr Hudges.

The blond man, whom if Harry had to guess would put him in his thirties, was leaning against the frame and was grinning at Harry with great amusement.

"Not that I have anything against it," he started in a friendly tone, "but you may want to keep all your sexual activities to night-time."

Not expecting that to come from Mr Hudges' mouth Harry could only gape at him as a feeling of horror swept over him.

With a friendly leer Mr Hudges continued. "I'm expecting my sister and her kids round later to stay for a couple of nights and the walls are very thin. I really don't want to explain to them why you and your lover boy are making all those noises for."

By this time Loki had come up behind Harry and was staring at Mr Hudges through narrowed eyes.

"No offense," the man added almost hastily. "Maybe put some music on or use a pillow…"

Loki glared.

Harry finally managed to speak. "We're not that loud, are we?"

"Oh you have no idea," Mr Hudges said. "I think the whole building could hear you. You certainly have a pair of lungs on-"

"I think that is enough," Loki said as he placed a hand on Harry's shoulder possessively. It was obvious even to Harry that Loki didn't appreciate the blond teasing his partner.

"Uh, right," Mr Hudges shifted uncomfortably and looked at Harry.

"I'm sorry," Harry apologized; face aflame, "We'll be quieter in future."

"I'm sure," he managed a smirk before bidding Harry a goodbye.

Harry had only just closed the door before Loki rounded on him.

"And how well do you know him?" Loki demanded.

Harry blinked up at him.

"If we bump into each other in the hall we talk a little," Harry said. "When I first moved in here he invited me round his to, um, bond."

"Bond?" Loki asked roughly.

"To be friends," Harry clarified.

"He didn't look like he wanted to be just 'friends' with you." Loki huffed and grabbed Harry about the waist.

Harry allowed Loki to pull him against his chest.

"Only I should be able to hear your sweet screams," Loki added slipping into a sulk.

"Merlin, was I really that loud?" Harry asked nervously and Loki snapped out of his moping.

"I think the whole building heard you, little screamer," Loki said with relish, clearly quite pleased that it was him that caused Harry to make such sounds.

Harry moaned with mortification and broke free. He leaned over the back of the sofa and grabbed a cushion with the intention of smothering himself with it. In a flash Loki snatched the cushion out of his hands.

"There is no need to be ashamed," Loki said with a wicked grin, "everyone enjoys the pleasures of sex. You just had a partner who knew how to satisfy you. And by the noises that were coming out of your mouth last night, I must have been amazing."

Harry glared at the smug Loki. _Conceited git_, Harry thought, lower lip threatening to break out into a pout.

"Oh, my poor little screamer," Loki teased. "Whatever will the rest of the building say?"

"That you were bound to get it right eventually," Harry shot back.

"Eventually?" It was Loki's turn to glare. "I had you writhing underneath me, _begging _me, and from the few words that you managed to get out coherently, you were ready to do anything I wanted if I would only grant you your release."

"I don't remember that," Harry pretended to think for a moment.

"Maybe I should jog your memory," Loki suggested.

Harry's eyes glittered and he grinned and tugged at the green shirt, fingers slipping underneath the material until his digits made contact with cool skin. Loki's stomach contracted and the man's hands quickly found Harry's hips, pulling the mortal closer until their bodies were pressed together, Harry's hand trapped between them.

"Remind me," Harry challenged and Loki growled at the command. "See if you can make me beg again."

Loki groaned. "You have absolutely no idea," he lowered his head to whisper the words into Harry's ear. "No clue as to who I really am, what I am capable of." His lips descended onto Harry's neck, pressing lustful kisses to soft flesh. "But you will soon see, and I hope you will accept what is to come; maybe for both our sakes."

"I don't understand," Harry gasped as teeth lightly nipped at his throat. "What do you mean?"

"Let it be a surprise," Loki ordered, pulling back enough so that Harry could meet his dark eyes "And leave it at that." Then Loki kissed him properly and Harry could only part his mouth as Loki hungrily delved in, stealing away his breath and making him forget about everything else.

* * *

"Where are you going?" Harry questioned a week later.

"I have some business to take care of," Loki said evasively. "I will be gone for no more than five days, a week at most."

"You didn't answer my question," Harry frowned. "And you never told me what it is that you do exactly."

"You never let things go," Loki chastised with a smile. "That is both endearing and tiring. But if it will satisfy you, I am going over to Germany for a Gala."

"A gala over in Germany?"

"Enough!" Loki bent down and pressed a hard kiss to Harry's mouth. "Too many questions! One would think that you were interrogating me."

Harry sulked, causing Loki to laugh.

"Now, my beloved, I do believe that my answers will only feed that curiosity of yours." He cupped Harry's cheek with one hand and brushed his thumb over Harry's bottom lip. "It is only a few days in Germany for _sensitive _business that I cannot disclose to you, no matter how much I wish to."

Harry didn't bother to ask again. It would do no good to make Loki angry with him before he goes. Besides, Harry thought to himself, maybe whatever it was that Loki was doing was confidential and he wasn't allowed to speak of it lest he get fired or something.

"You are thinking too hard," Loki kissed Harry again, "I do not know if that is a good thing or a bad thing."

"Good for you," Harry cheekily replied as he wrapped his arms around Loki's neck and pulled him close. "Speaking of good for you, when do you have to leave?"

"I plan to leave within the next few hours." Loki's eyes darkened when Harry pressed himself up against the taller man.

"Well then, I should really give you a proper goodbye."

Harry barely had time to appreciate the look of desire on his partner's face before they appeared back into his bedroom. Loki pushed him on his back and then covered Harry's body with Loki's own.

* * *

_'…Back in black, I hit the sack…' _Harry cursed and leaned back in his chair so he could dig his mobile out from his pocket.

"Yes, Tony?" Harry answered.

"Why, hello Green-eyes," Tony's voice chirped. "And how are you this fine morning?"

"It was going well," Harry said as his eyes going back to the 'Daily Prophet'. Hermione always sent him her copy after she finished with it just so that Harry could 'keep up to date with things back home'.

"Aw, then things suddenly got awesome when you realised that it was me who was ringing you," Tony said.

"How does Pepper put up with you?" Harry sighed.

"The question you should be asking, is how everyone puts up with anything without me in their lives?" Tony laughed.

"Your arrogance knows no bounds."

"It's not arrogance if it's the truth."

"Illusions of grandeur," Harry rolled his eyes, "You should really go see someone about that."

"Oh how your words wound me," Tony sniffed before his voice became more serious. "But the reason why I called was not to discuss how amazing I am," Harry scoffed, "I actually want you to do me a favour."

"The famous Tony Stark is asking me for something?" Harry flipped the page of the newspaper. There wasn't really anything worth reading this time.

"Now, now," Tony chided, "no need to be snooty."

"Me, snooty? You-"

"Ah, ah, ah!" Tony cut him off. "I have no time to listen to excuses; I just want you to do one small thing for me. Nothing dangerous or over-stimulating or anything I promise. Well, if you're looking for something stimulating I'm sure I can fix you up."

"You greatly disturb me," Harry told him.

"Strange, Happy said the exact same thing to me the other day."

"Good for him."

"You know that he's single, right? And he bats for both teams…" Tony trailed off suggestively.

"You know very well that I'm dating someone."

"Yes, yes," Tony huffed, "that Loki fellow. Left yesterday didn't he? Weird name if you ask me. Is he one of your kind?"

"He's got a gala tonight. And, yes, he's a wizard as you very well know."

"No, I meant is he British."

"Oi!"

Tony laughed.

"Just tell me what you want Stark." Harry demanded.

"Fine, fine," Tony chuckled. "I wanted to know if you can crash over at my tower while I'm away."

"What? Why?" Harry asked with confusion and surprise.

"There's some business that I need to take care of, Iron man style, and Pepper's off to Washington so I want you to look after the place."

"Tony, your place has the best security on the planet; surely it'll be safe for a little while."

"What about from wizards?"

"And what have we been working on?" Harry asked patiently.

"Look, I just want you to stay at mine for a few days while I'm away. No ulterior motive."

"Tony," Harry dragged out his name warningly.

"Fine," Tony grumbled. "Something big is going to happen and I would… _appreciate _it if you were at Stark Tower and away from any potential danger."

"I'm not five," Harry glared at the wall indignantly. "I am a fully-grown, competent wizard who can look after himself."

"It'll make me feel better," Tony wheedled. "Do you really want me out there fighting baddies, distracted because I think that you could be in danger? Do you want any injury to my handsome self to be on your conscience?"

"You manipulative weasel," Harry growled.

"Come on," Tony continued to coax, "I will feel so much better if you were somewhere safe. I wouldn't worry and I could focus on kicking ass rather than on your skinny one."

"My arse is not skinny!"

"You're right," Tony said with an apologetic tone. "Recently I've seen it become more chunky."

"You..!" Harry was outraged. "My arse is the perfect shape! And I thought I told you to stop staring at it!"

"Pepper doesn't mind me doing it." Tony said dismissively. "And it's your own fault. You wear those ridiculously tight pants. If you don't want me, and everyone else, to admire what you've got then wear something baggier."

"You're unbelievable," Harry said with wonder.

"I know," Tony said pleased with himself. "So I'll take it as a yes; you temporarily moving into the tower?"

Harry hesitated. He didn't like the thought of someone thinking he was weak, but Harry didn't want Tony to be worrying about him either.

"As long as you promise not to look at my butt anymore," Harry bargained. If being over at Tony's made the man feel better, then Harry would do it. But he was determined to get something out of it.

"I promise that I will not _ogle _your butt anymore," Tony said cheekily.

Harry was suspicious.

"You can trust me," Tony charmed.

"Oh please," Harry snorted. "The last time you said that you tried to set me up with that hooker!"

Tony cleared his throat then. "He was both very well-mannered and well-dressed. How was I to know what his profession was?"

"Don't you have a sixth sense for that kind of thing?"

"For women, yes, I can tell. But men… no. I admit that I don't have any experience in that department."

"How disappointing," Harry drawled. "Tony Stark: inexperienced."

"I am very experienced, thank you very much," Tony yelped scandalised. "I've had sex with more woman than you've had a full-English breakfast!"

"Yeah, I don't think that's something to boast about." Harry said. "How you've not impregnated one of your many conquests astounds me."

"Astounds me too," Tony replied lightly. "But I haven't and I thank the heavens. But back on track and about you coming over-"

"I'll be there," Harry stated in defeat. "What time do you want me there?"

"I'm planning on leaving at around six tonight, so you better be here by six-thirty."

No way was Harry arriving before Tony left. The man would leave Harry more wound up that a clock-work toy.

"I'll be there," Harry repeated.

"Good," Tony sounded relieved. "Jarvis will tell me when you arrive."

"I said I'll be there," Harry said with irritation.

"I'm just being precautious." Tony placated.

"Paranoid old fool." Harry rolled his eyes and folded up the Prophet. "I'll speak to you soon."

"When the world is actually out to get you…" Tony laughed. "Goodbye Green-eyes."

* * *

"That bloody bastard," Harry swore the next day. He glared at the electronic box on the wall. "Look, Jarvis, I'm not going to be attacked as soon as I step outside so let me out."

"I'm sorry sir, but Master Stark have given me strict orders to not let you leave the tower until such a time that he permits it."

"I'm not some kind of prisoner, Jarvis." Harry snarled. "Let me out!"

"I cannot do that I'm afraid, Sir."

Harry tried another track. "I came here because Tony wanted me safe. I get that, I really do. It's just for a walk, promise."

"Again, I'm sorry Mr Potter, but I have my orders." Jarvis, despite being something Tony created, almost sounded apologetic.

Harry let out a string of curses and kicked the wall. He turned and stormed back to the bedroom Tony assigned him. He threw himself onto the bed and stared up at the ceiling. In theory he could use magic to get out, but since Tony had made successes in mixing magic and electricity together, the bastard had managed to prevent him from apparating outside of the tower. If Harry tried, like he had earlier, then he would just bounce off what felt like an invisible shield and wind up sprawled back on his arse.

Harry closed his eyes and sighed. Tony was one sneaky old-

"Mr Potter," Jarvis interrupted Harry from his thoughts. "I do not wish to alarm you but there are intruders upstairs in Master Stark's suite."

Harry jerked upright. While Jarvis wasn't allowed to let Harry leave, the AI did know what Harry was capable of. Obviously whoever was up there, and Merlin only knew how they got up there in the first place, Jarvis believed that Harry could handle it.

"How many?" Harry asked as he slipped off the bed and snatched up his wand from where it lay atop his chest of drawers.

"My initial scan identifies two men outside. One on the roof, identified as Dr. Selvig. The other is unknown. My monitor is picking up strong readings of a magical signature."

"He couldn't have apparated in," Harry frowned. "Tony shielded the damn place."

"It was not your usual mode of teleportation, sir," the AI stated. "He just appeared. There is also a large foreign object that is emitting strange signals."

"Okay I'll check it out." Harry promised and headed for the elevator. "Take me up."

"Be careful sir." Jarvis warned.

"You've known me for how long, Jarvis?" Harry joked.

"Precisely why I said it sir," Jarvis intoned.

Harry smiled briefly before the doors opened.

"He is outside," Jarvis told him helpfully.

"Thank you," Harry stepped out and looked through the large glass windows. He could make out one man, back turned to him, dressed in strange clothes.

Wand held high Harry edged towards the open door. Sneaking closer, the man, though Harry still couldn't see his face, seemed familiar. Hesitating, Harry cautiously made his way outside.

He froze when he got a proper look at the figure.

What Harry could see of the black hair was of similar length, and height and build was the same. Harry would know that body anywhere, no matter what obscured that form. Common sense told Harry that it couldn't possibly be Loki because he was in Germany. Then Harry wondered how Loki managed to get up there in the first place, and what he thought he was doing.

Confusion dominating his emotions, Harry lowered his wand.

"Loki?" Loki turned around in surprise, a white staff raised in warning. "What's going on? I didn't realise that you were friends with Tony."

A sneer made its way on Loki's face. "The Man of Iron is no friend of mine," he spat before he strode over to where Harry hovered in the doorway. "Why are you here?"

"Tony wanted someone to stay at his new place while he was away," Harry said still bewildered. "What are you doing here?" He asked again. "And what are you wearing?"

"My armour," Loki said. "As to why I am here, I am making a statement. Now look at that," Loki pointed up, "that is the wonderful device that will start something wonderful, my beloved, just you wait and see."

Harry moved away from the building and craned his neck up to see the top of what appeared to be a machine. Harry furrowed his brows. "But what does it do?"

"All you speak is questions," Loki hooked a finger under Harry's chin and turned his face to look up at Loki instead. "Always impatient," a kiss, "but I will sate your curiosity this time." Loki then pulled away and almost eagerly ushered Harry over to where he previously stood, excitedly walking up the steps to show Harry the view. "The machine will be your salvation," Loki spread his arms out; "everything you see here will change. We will make everything better under my command."

Harry stepped away from Loki. "You're joking, right?"

Loki sighed. "I expected your scepticism, but what I speak is the truth."

"You created a machine to make the world a better place?" Harry tried to understand.

"To rule it," Loki added.

"To…" Harry trailed off incredulously. "And you have the power to do that?"

"Ah," Loki wetted his lips and sent Harry an apologetic look. "I have yet to tell you what I am."

"You're Loki," Harry said, feeling his head start to spin.

"My name is Loki. But I am of Asgard and I am a God."

Harry blinked. Loki watched him with expectant eyes and it took a moment for Loki's words to sink in, and a further few seconds to realise that he was being serious.

"A God?" Harry asked disbelievingly. "Wait, Loki, the Loki? As in the God of Lies and Mischief, Loki?"

"Yes," Loki's lips twitched at Harry's shock.

"You're a God?" Harry repeated and then shook his head and crossed his arms. "Prove it."

Loki smirked at him before he looked significantly over Harry's shoulder. Suddenly feeling uneasy Harry followed his line of sight and gasped. There, standing a foot in front of him was Loki, only it couldn't possibly be because there was a Loki behind him. Then Harry blinked and another image of his lover stood next to the second one, and then a third. The original Loki placed a hand on Harry's shoulder. The copies gave him a roguish grin.

"Now do you believe that I am a God?" The one on the far left asked.

"There's always more proof," a second added with a gleeful tone.

"I can do so much more than you could possibly conceive." A third drawled.

"Holy-" Harry hesitantly walked toward the closest one. "Are they real?"

"Intangible images I'm afraid," Loki said and Harry reached out to touch one. His hand went through and that Loki flickered. The real one waved a hand and the rest disappeared.

"That was…"

Loki looked pleased when Harry failed to finish his sentence.

"Indeed," Loki beckoned Harry back to his side and the wizard complied without thought.

"How many more of you are there?" Harry asked after finding his voice.

"There are many races that mankind do not know. I am one such." Loki tugged Harry closer to him. "It seems that you are struggling with the concept."

"Just a little," Harry replied. "Why didn't you tell me before? You made me believe that you were a wizard like me."

"It was easier," Loki explained, "and I did not know how to tell you. Besides, you would have asked why I was here and what kind of work I was doing since I am a God. I couldn't let you find out before it was completed."

That brought Harry back to what Loki was doing in the first place. "You knew that I would try everything to stop you."

Loki smiled. "The wizarding hero that fought against a monster that slaughtered many because of blood status, who knows what he will do once he finds out the man he shares himself with is soon to rule Midgard, changing how this planet functions."

"This planet functions just fine," Harry scowled.

"Oh yes I can see that, what with discrimination against skin colour, gender, beliefs and still," Loki glared, "the type of blood one has."

"We're not perfect," Harry said, "and there is a lot of hatred in this world. But there is also a lot of good as well. We are all different, filled with different thoughts and feelings. You cannot change that, no matter what you try."

"You have a mortal view of things," Loki said, "I will not blame you for your mistaken beliefs. I know that it will take time. I expected some level of disobedience."

"Time?" Harry gaped. "Your-your planning on world domination and you think that I only need _time _to come to terms with it?! What you call disobedience I call fighting for my freedom!"

"There is no such thing as freedom," Loki rebuked with an angry frown. "You may pretend that you have such a liberty but in truth you are just slaves to your own greed and hatred. At least when I rule the mortals who are the victims of their own kind will be protected from such cruelties."

"You're mad," Harry decided. "You can't possibly think that we'd allow you to rule us."

"And why not?" Loki waved his hand again and Harry found himself dressed in some sort of armour-styled clothes, the colour similar to Loki though more plain in style and with lack of the cape. "Look at yourself," he motioned to the window and Harry did so with much curiosity. "See how well you wear Asgardian clothing? Stand by my side and you will be recognised as the consort of the new king of Midgard. People will love you Harry, worship the ground you walk on. I will make sure you will want for nothing."

"That's what you want," Harry dragged his eyes away. "But that's not what I want."

A hiss of displeasure escaped from Loki's clenched teeth, "Then what is it that you desire?"

"A lot of things," Harry watched as the garment he wore melted away and replaced by his jeans and buttoned shirt. "But this, what your doing, this is the opposite of what I want. Its madness, and wrong, and-and immoral! You're bringing war to these people, people who are oblivious and who can't protect themselves!"

"And that goes to prove how much they need me!" Loki fervently insisted. "They are completely vulnerable to outside threats."

"Yeah, like you," Harry snapped.

"Why can you not understand?" Loki demanded. "This is for you too!"

"I don't want it!" Harry tugged at his hair in frustration. "You've known me for over six months, how can you think that I'd ever want this?"

"I believed that you would love me enough to accept the inevitable." Loki replied coldly.

Harry flinched.

"Do you not love me?" Loki asked, now towering over Harry. "Have your feelings for me left? Does your heart no longer beat for my presence, your body sing for my touch?"

Harry tried to keep his breathing under control. The anger and fear and hurt he felt because of Loki, for what he's done and what he was planning to do began to melt away at the beseeching expression that Loki wore. Try as he might, Harry couldn't shake off the growing guilt despite knowing that he had done nothing wrong.

"You know I love you," Harry said quietly, allowing Loki to pull him in against his chest. "My feelings are still here, still going strong."

Loki brushed his nose against Harry's ear.

"Then please, my love, do not fight me for I do not wish any harm to befall you."

Harry didn't say anything. Truthfully, the thought of casting curses at someone he loved made him feel sick. He had lost too many people already and he couldn't bear to lose Loki too.

A sudden wave of power washed over the two and Harry would have stumbled if not for Loki.

"What was that?" Harry demanded, pulling back.

"That," Loki spoke with dark amusement, "is the arrival of our host."

"Tony," Harry said when the man flew into his line of vision and over to the other raised platform opposite them. Iron man landed himself on the dais and made his way down the stairs to where machines were dismantling his suit, head turned to watch Harry and Loki, the latter of whom was leading Harry back inside.

"Look who we have here," Tony said once he entered the penthouse. "And here I thought I had bad luck with attracting crazy people."

"Tony Stark," Loki ran his finger over the tip of the sceptre. "Took you long enough to get here."

"You certainly made yourself welcome. Like my penthouse? Since you've broken into it I'm gonna' take that as a yes," Tony said, rocking on his heels. "Unless Harry had let you in, which I don't really think is an option given the way that huge machine of doom up on my roof is there. Harry knows I don't like it when people bring in things I don't approve of. And he certainly wouldn't approve of that, would you?"

Harry wordlessly shook his head and Tony gave him a reassuring grin.

"And here I thought that you would take the chance to appeal to my humanity," Loki taunted, "but instead you care more for an ugly structure such as this."

"Hey!" Tony said indignantly, "my baby is beautiful. And it runs on clean energy."

Loki was unimpressed. Tony gave an over-dramatic pout before he turned his attention to Harry.

"Are you okay?" Tony questioned. He made to go over to his friend but stopped as Harry quickly spoke up.

"Don't," Harry warned him when Loki took a threatening step forward. "I'm fine, just really hoping that this is all just a nightmare that I'm going to soon wake up from."

"Well, sorry to burst your bubble Green-eyes but your fully conscious." With slight hesitation Tony went back to stand behind the mini-bar and pour himself a drink, attention still on Harry. "Though, it might be best if you remove yourself from Reindeer's presence. He's on Santa's naughty list because he doesn't play well with others."

"I think you've had enough to drink," Harry said instead. He fought down the urge to break away when Loki wrapped a possessive arm around his waist and pulled him flush up against his side.

"Uh, actually, this is my first," Tony fiddled around with something before he smiled at Harry. "Do you want a drink? No? How about you then, Loki, a brandy perhaps or maybe some cyanide?"

"How about you on your knees?" Loki sneered, sceptre banging on the floor in a show of irritation.

"Don't swing that way," Tony said without missing a beat, "and I don't think Harry would appreciate it either."

Loki snarled and Harry, heart and brain still at war over everything that's been revealed, covered Loki's hand with his own in an attempt to calm him.

"Temper, temper," Tony chided, "Maybe you should take some lessons from Bruce on how to control yourself."

"That monster?" Loki practically cackled. "Yes, I've seen how… well he controls himself."

"I admit the man has a snapping point, but who doesn't?" Tony downed his glass, "Besides, when we're through with you, you'll wish that you'd have listened to me."

"When your 'through with me'?" Loki released Harry and folded his arms. "I'd like to see that."

"Oh, you will," Tony promised. "We have the best people on this team."

"Yes, I saw," Loki's lip curled.

"Okay, so we're slow to get started I'll grant you that, but we're the avengers and we will fight you and win."

Another laugh escaped Loki. "You seriously believe that you can defeat my army?"

"You may have an army but we have the hulk," Tony shrugged. "And let's not forget your brother and his hammer of impossible strength, a super soldier that can survive impossible odds, two highly skilled assassins, and me and my super-awesome suit."

Harry smiled, feeling his spirits lift at the man's confident tone.

"You may have an army, and you may have a glowing stick that does mind control, and yeah, you may destroy this planet, but," Tony walked towards them, "we will always be there to avenge it. You will _never _win. There is nothing for you here."

Loki stalked forwards. "Your 'avengers' won't stop me because they'll be too busy fighting you." And with that Loki raised his sceptre and pressed the tip to Tony's chest. Harry's wand made its way to his hand and pointed at Loki before he realised what he was doing. It was all for naught though as whatever was supposed to happen didn't. The bright glue of the gem dimmed and all three stared down at it with surprise. Loki frowned and tried again only to get the same result.

"I don't understand," Loki stared hard at his staff. "This usually works."

Tony smirked. "Well, performance issues," he sent a wink at Harry, "it's not uncommon. One out of five-"

Loki's arm snapped out and grabbed Tony, lifting him up and throwing him across the room. A sound escaped Harry and he started to cast a shield charm over his friend but Loki was faster and he had his fingers curled around Tony's neck and effortlessly pulled the man up off his feet before Harry could get the first syllable out.

"Jarvis-deploy!" Tony gasped, smacking at the unyielding hands.

"Please, Loki," Harry begged, rushing over and grabbing Loki's arm. "Let him go."

Loki's cold eyes glanced down at Harry. "Why should I?"

"Because I'm asking you to," Harry's spare hand tightened round his wand but he daren't use it. "Tony's my friend and you know how important that is to me. Loki, _please._"

Loki's jaw clenched and Harry liked to believe that Loki would have set Tony down if the billionaire had kept his mouth shut. Harry later suspected that Tony deliberately provoked Loki just so the God would throw him off the tower.

"Don't. Beg." Tony choked out, bringing the two green-eyed men's attention back to him. "He doesn't. Care. Using. You."

Loki snarled, his grip tightening until Tony only managed to gasp out a strangled 'Deploy!' before he was sent flying through the window and disappeared out of sight.

"Tony!" Harry screamed as he rushed outside to the ledge, barely missed being struck by a large red and gold blur that flew past him. "What have you done?!" Harry snarled at Loki, violently pushing the God away when he made to touch him. "If you've killed him, I swear-"

"Harry!" The familiar voice caused Harry to jerk his head back round in relief. "Duck!" Tony, now decked out in his iron man suit, shouted at him as he pointed his hands at them. Harry dropped to the ground just as two bolts of electricity was released and struck Loki who stood behind him.

A second later and Harry felt the tower shudder and looked over at Tony with worry. The billionaire moved further away, head angled so that he could see the sky.

"It's open," Tony said then cursed. "Harry, I need you to go somewhere safe. Don't argue with me, you need to get away from Loki!"

Harry gave a reluctant nod though he had no plan of following Tony's orders.

"Good, now I need to go because your boyfriend there just opened a portal that is dropping blood-thirsty alien creatures down on us." And with a salute Tony shot himself up into the sky.

Harry dragged his attention away from the shrinking figure and turned and watched Loki push himself back up onto his feet.

"Harry-"

"No!" Harry cut Loki off with a sudden burst of anger. "Just-no. You tried to use mind control on him! And you tried to kill him!"

"I knew that the Man of Iron was prepared for whatever I did to him." Loki defended himself.

_"By throwing him out a window?!"_ Harry spluttered. "You're insane."

"You keep bringing up my state of sanity," Loki said with a note of boredom.

"Probably because I'm trying to connect the Loki I thought I knew to… _this!_"

"I am the same as I have always been," Loki replied sharply.

Harry crossed his arms and glared hard.

"What am I to you?" Harry abruptly asked, garnering a look of confusion. "I mean, you're bringing a war here to 'conquer' us mortals and yet you fell in love with me. Or so you said. But this is my home and you're destroying it, killing who knows how many innocent people in the process. I don't understand."

"I am creating a better world! And sacrifices have to be made. War is a necessity." Loki argued. "And never, _ever, _think that I do not love you. You are the only person who I care about now. The only lover I have ever contemplated having a future with."

"After finding out who you really are, and what you're willing to do for power… No." Harry set his jaw and blinked back the moisture that threatened to spill from his eyes. "I was just some form of entertainment for you; a bed warmer. I was just some of convenience, what, to stave off boredom?"

"ENOUGH!" Loki thundered, making a grab for Harry only to find a wand pointed at his chest.

"Don't you dare!" He spat out with a shaky voice.

"You are not a convenience," Loki hissed, body tense and fingers twitching. "I had no plans of taking a lover. I could not afford the distraction. That is why all this took so long in the first place. Because of _you_. You very nearly ruined everything."

When Harry failed to respond Loki glanced over Harry's shoulder and suddenly looked furious. Instinctively Harry chanced a quick peek behind him, thinking for a second that it was one of the Avengers. That was a mistake. In the next instant Loki struck. Having seized his chance, Loki darted forward and neatly knocked the wood out of Harry's hand. He then grabbed him, spinning Harry around until he was back to chest with the God.

"Son of a-" Harry struggled but Loki had Harry's arms pinned against his sides and his own legs positioned so Harry couldn't stomp or kick him. "Let me go!"

"You will desist at once," Loki ordered, fingers digging into Harry's skin and his sceptre becoming more constricting across his torso. "I do not wish to harm you, but I will if you persist."

"It's too late for that," Harry snapped but he eventually sagged against Loki in defeat.

"You will accept what is inevitable in time," Loki assured.

Harry huffed out a laugh. "I don't need to accept anything. You're not going to win. This world will be destroyed before you try and rule it."

"Then it will burn," Loki dragged Harry outside. "Look! My army will win and humanity will fall to their knees as I lead them to a new era!"

Around them tall buildings crumbled as giant snake-like monsters slipped out from a hole in the sky, explosions powerful enough that they shook the foundations of Stark Tower, and the screams of the people below filled the air as they tried to escape the alien beings that set the roads ablaze and killed those unlucky enough to be in their way. Harry, feeling sick, looked back up to stare at Loki's satisfied face.

"Not me," Harry whispered, returning his gaze back at the fight around them. "I will never bow to someone like you."

Loki snarled and wrenched Harry back.

"Stubborn fool! There is nothing you can do to stop this!" Loki released Harry only to grab the mortal by the shoulders to shake him. "You will do as you are told!"

"No." Harry straightened up and met Loki's furious glare. "This planet is my home. I am a part of this humanity that you are trying so hard to subjugate and I will not just stand by while you kill us all."

It took everything Harry had not to run as Loki's expression turned terrifying, but before Loki could say or do anything something red tackled him from the sky, sending all three sprawling to the ground. The breath knocked out of him, Harry struggled under the crushing weight of Loki and whoever else lay atop of them. In an instant the pressure disappeared and Loki was once again airborne. Blue eyes briefly scanned Harry and the wizard shuffled away from him.

"My apologies," the blond said before threw the hammer in his hand at Loki, catching him in the stomach and knocking him off his feet. "I am Thor Odinson, brother of Loki." He then turned back to his wayward brother and charged at him.

Harry fought down the bubble of hysterical laughter that wanted to escape and chose to push himself back to his feet. Finding out that his boyfriend was a God? Harry could deal with that. Finding out that he wanted to rule the world and using a violent and destructive method to do so? Not so much. His mind was struggling to wrap itself around everything that was revealed to him in the past hour, and Harry feared that when the shock of it all wore off he would break down or do something completely idiotic. And Loki… his charming and funny Loki, was completely crazy and hell-bent on getting whatever he wanted from this invasion. This was a part of Loki that Harry feared would change his decision to stay with. Harry couldn't see himself standing next to this man if he somehow won.

Keeping one eye on the combating pair, Harry started to edge over toward the tower doors. If he could just find his wand then maybe he could help. A shout of anger made Harry focus on the fighting brothers. Thor was holding Loki now, saying something that Harry couldn't hear, before Thor pulled back a little and Loki's hand jerked and his other arm locked behind Thor. With a mad laugh Loki pushed Thor over the side, the hammer sliding off of its own accord a second later.

Wincing, Harry took his chance and made to dash back inside, making it up the tiled stairs; before he felt arms once again circle his waist.

"Ah, I don't think so," Loki rumbled, "There is nowhere you can run where I cannot find you." Harry remained ridged in his hold. "Now, where were we before that Oaf of an Odinson distracted us?"

Harry didn't know what possessed him at that moment; maybe it was because of the battle around him, or seeing how Loki so casually sent his brother over the ledge to plummet hundreds of feet to the ground, or because his courage finally returned, but Harry felt his fears leave him and defiance taking its' place. He smacked Loki's hands away and broke free.

"We were talking about how you will not win," Harry said bravely, mindful that he was currently wandless. "And that I pray that the Avengers will beat you, and if it looks like that they are losing then I will join their side."

Loki was staring at Harry with a look that made Harry wish that he never spoke.

"You would choose them over me?" Harry's silence was answer enough. "I have allowed sentiments to cloud my better judgement," Loki's tone shook with barely suppressed rage, "but no more. You will be by my side, willing or not, I no longer care." He raised his sceptre then, the tip glowing blue, and Harry realised with horror what Loki was about to do.

"I'll never forgive you," Harry threatened, stumbling back down the stairs. Loki gracefully followed him.

"It's for your own good," Loki insisted. Harry tripped over a fallen plant pot and fell onto his back. "You obviously can't see what's best for you. Humans, so reluctant of change that they are willing to get themselves killed over it."

Harry scrambled, glass biting his skin, until he reached the edge of the platform. Trapped, his eyes locked on the sickly pulsing light as his brain desperately tried to find a way for him to escape when a deafening roar split the air and something huge and green slammed into Loki, sending him flying back into the tower.

The large creature turned and stared at Harry for a second before it snorted and slammed his fists down on the concrete slabs. Harry jumped and raised his arms to cover his head but the monster was not interested in Harry and had instead flung himself after Loki.

Stunned Harry could only lie there and listen to the raised voice of Loki as he presumably shouted at the green giant. A snarl followed by what sounded like something being slammed down against something that made the remaining glass windows rattle.

Harry barely managed to get back on his feet when the green giant walked back outside. Harry kept himself still as he was given a cursory look before the giant sneered at him and threw himself off the building.

It was a wave of sudden panic when Loki didn't immediately come outside that sent Harry running up the steps and into the large room. Immediately his eyes found Loki's body amidst the marble rubble.

Harry's heart stuttered and he rushed over to Loki. Falling to his knees, Harry's hands hovered over Loki uncertainly. The steady rise and fall of the God's chest reassured him and Harry got himself together and scanned Loki's cuts worriedly. If he had his wand then he could easily heal those injuries.

As soon as he thought it, Harry's eyes darted around in an effort to locate his wand. However with the state the room was currently in Harry had no idea where to look. The general area of where Loki had cast it aside was littered with glass and bits of hardware floor but no sign of his wand.

Huffing, Harry manoeuvred himself into a more comfortable position and gently placed Loki's head onto his lap. With nothing else to do but keep vigil over his fallen lover, Harry thought over what has happened today. He knew that he had been a fool. Loki had deceived him and made him believe in a lie, though as wonderful as it had been, it ultimately crushed his heart.

Harry had lost loved ones in the past and he had once promised himself that he would do everything in his power to never lose another. But did he ever have a loved one in Loki? Despite everything, Harry's heart hoped he did.

He looked back down.

"What's going to happen to us?" Harry whispered as he ran his fingers calmingly through Loki's hair. He ignored the sweat and blood and gently lent down to press his lips to Loki's forehead.

The God of Lies, creating chaos for his amusement, certainly lived up to his name, Harry thought as he took a look outside. He jerked a bit when he noticed the red-headed woman that had sneaked inside without his notice.

Gun in hand; the woman pointed it at him.

"Where is the sceptre?" Her voice was cold.

"Are you on Tony's team?"

A flicker of surprise.

"I'll take that as a yes. The sceptre is over there," Harry said and the woman hesitated before she rushed over to where Harry had gestured to. She kept one eye on the wizard in case he attacked but the wizard's focus was back on his unconscious lover.

"Harry Potter?" Harry clutched Loki tighter to him but he looked up at her, wearing an expression that told her that if she tried to harm Loki then he would retaliate. The woman watched him for a second before she spoke in a tone filled with warning. "Stark is fond of you. Don't do anything stupid." Then with a parting glare she raced back outside.

Too late for that, Harry thought bitterly as he returned to gently play with Loki's hair.

When he came to America Harry believed that he could make a better life for himself. He was away from the paparazzi and from various men and women who only wanted to date him for his fame. It would be a fresh start, especially after the messy break-up with his ex-fiancé, Ginny. While Harry was still friends with the Weasley clan, he and Ginny barely spoke to one another and it made everyone else feel awkward.

What a new start, Harry thought miserably. He got involved and fell in love with a crazy God that had unleashed an army that was currently destroying half of Manhattan in an attempt at world domination. And to think that Harry was going to introduce Loki to his friends back in England. He could only imagine their reactions now.

Harry paused in his ministrations as he realised that it had all gone quiet. He looked up and saw that there was none of those monstrous creatures flying round outside. Harry released a weak laugh and felt an overwhelming sense of relief. The Chitauri lost.

A pained groan had Harry's attention pulled back to the man in his lap.

"Harry…" Loki shifted then winced in pain.

"Hush," Harry placed a hand on Loki's chest to prevent him from moving. "It's okay now."

"My army…"

"Defeated," Harry toyed with a loose bit of Loki's armour. "The avengers won."

Loki closed his eyes and turned to press his face against Harry's leg.

"I would have made a great king," Loki finally stated softly. "I would have given you anything you desired."

"I would never have wanted that," Harry felt his eyes fill with tears. "I was happy with just having you."

"Was?" Loki's hand moved to clasp Harry's own.

"Look at what you've done," Harry said, "See how your actions have caused nothing but death and devastation. This is what I fought against before. I wouldn't have stood by your side if you had succeeded."

Loki sucked in a breath at Harry's admission.

"Does that mean I've lost you?" Loki asked looking suddenly vulnerable.

"No, Loki, it doesn't," Harry released Loki's hair to wipe at his eyes. "You still have me." And Loki relaxed, eyes once again closing as Harry lightly stroked his cheek.

"My beloved," Loki sighed.

Harry tilted his head back and blinked several times to prevent his tears from falling. He had to keep it together because the Avengers were coming and Harry didn't want to show them any weakness. They fought an army and won while Harry stood by and watched, unable to offer his aid because his heart refused to hurt Loki.

The sound of glass cracking under foot made Harry look back at the wide doors. The redhead was back. A gun was once again in hand but she didn't raise it. A second later and Tony, suit battered and mask gone, arrived with a dark haired man clutching a bow and arrow that he immediately pointed at the two on the floor and a blond man wearing a blue outfit that in any other situation Harry would have probably laughed at. A crash sounded and the familiar green giant noisily made his way into the room. Harry flinched and tried to shield as much of Loki as possible from the beast. And finally, following the rest of the group, was another blond; Thor. He landed and stood with the rest of the team, encircling Harry and Loki.

Loki pulled his legs in and practically curled around Harry. The young wizard straightened himself up and took in the glares aimed at him from half the avengers. Thor's eyes held a hard stare but the inevitable worry he felt at the sight of his injured brother dampened his anger. The other blond didn't even seem capable of pulling off an angry look and instead just stood there above them tired but victorious.

Harry was reluctant to meet the eyes of his boss and friend but he found the courage to do so, fully expecting disgust and hate. Instead the look Tony was giving him was a mixture between amusement and exasperation. The two stared at one another for a long moment, Harry not believing Tony would forgive him and Tony because despite only knowing Harry for nine months, he understood that the wizard wasn't bad or evil, but just got himself into the most ridiculous situations.

Finally Tony broke the silence. "Well Harry, you sure know how to pick 'em."

Loki glared but Harry grinned.

* * *

"Young Harry did more than grin, mother," Thor said, "He broke into such laughter that I feared he would suffocate."

"That boy had just suffered a great shock," Frigga stated, "Finding out that our Loki was really a God and was doing something terrible, and then the invasion. I do not think I needed to mention his breakdown."

"Aye," Thor readily agreed, "But Potterson has a strong mind. He quickly adjusted."

"And that is why your father wants you to send your brother to him." Frigga pointed out. "Harry is no longer a mortal. Your father granted him a place amongst the Gods, a gift Harry accepted once our King told him about his plans. Harry will have no problem keeping an eye on Loki from now on."

"But to have Loki in his Jotun form is cruel. They cannot touch one another… and for one hundred years!" Thor exclaimed.

"He picked that punishment because Loki needs to learn that just because he is of juton descent, it doesn't make him a monster. Going to Midgard will teach Loki to accept that part of him much better than he ever would if he stayed here. He will go to young Harry because the boy sees something in Loki that has kept him from turning Loki away. Harry is in the hope that the Loki he fell in love with was not an illusion and that it is a side to your brother that he keeps locked up because of his anger."

"Before the bifrost," Thor said distractedly.

"Maybe," was all Frigga said.

"So Loki only needs Harry acceptance of him to make him feel better?" Thor frowned and cocked his head.

"Harry will help Loki accept himself." Frigga grinned. "Or that is what we hope for."

"Aye," Thor agreed. "And then he can come home."

Frigga smiled. "And I will have both my sons back with me again."

"Plus one," Thor said.

"Plus one," Frigga repeated with a happy laugh. "Yes, I like the sound of that."

* * *

**Wow. This is the longest one-shot that I've written so far. How'd I do?**

**I admit that I loved writing Tony. He's just so much fun! Also, when Tony asked Harry to babysit his tower, he would have seen Loki's name but while he'd have thought it a coincidence that Harry's boyfriend had the same name as a God, he wouldn't automatically jump the conclusion that Harry's Loki was the same Loki that was trying to rule the world.**

**Timeline:**

**Initial arrival of Loki = Fury and crew escape and Hawkeye and Selvig are under mind control.**

**Two weeks later = Loki meets Harry**

**One month and two weeks after arrival = Fifth meeting**

**Four months and two weeks = Loki and Harry already together**

**Four months and three weeks = Loki leaves for Germany – Coulson gives Tony the files on the rest of his new teammates**

**Four months, three weeks and one day = Tony asked Harry to babysit tower – Loki is at the Gala and the Avengers timeline is back on track.**

***For those who want to know why it took so long for Fury to gather the Avengers, I've decided that Fury thought that he and the rest of S.H.I.E.L.D could get Loki. When they couldn't find him, they still thought they could handle it because Loki wasn't causing too much trouble. Fury didn't want to try the avengers because he believed that it might not work. Around the time of the Gala Loki was causing a stir and that was when Fury decided to try the 'Avengers Initiative'. I wanted more time for Harry and Loki to develop a proper relationship.**


End file.
